


white collars and puffed sleeves

by ftaephoria



Series: they're in love, your honor [5]
Category: ENHYPEN (Band), I-LAND (Korea TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Not Beta Read, SO MUCH FLUFF, as always, boy needs to be complimented more, illicit makeout sessions in the woods, just me projecting onto sunghoon, not really lmao, petition to call heeseung pretty every day, prepare to rot your teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ftaephoria/pseuds/ftaephoria
Summary: “Do you have any idea of how beautiful you are?” Sunghoon whispered, accentuating each word with a peck against the sides of Heeseung’s mouth, on top of his cupid’s bow, against the pout of his bottom lip.“I’m not that good-looking. You’re prettier,” Heeseung mumbled, lips brushing Sunghoon’s pout as he spoke.Sunghoon broke off the kiss, looking almost scandalized by Heeseung’s statement.“You don’t think you’re good-looking? Are you serious?”
Relationships: Lee Heeseung/Park Sunghoon
Series: they're in love, your honor [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973239
Comments: 16
Kudos: 170





	white collars and puffed sleeves

**Author's Note:**

> this is just an excuse for me to go "heeseung pretty" for 1.2k words
> 
> i am sunghoon, sunghoon is me, we agree heeseung is an ethereal angel who is too beautiful for this world
> 
> um enjoy

It was late afternoon, the sun was low in the sky, and Heeseung felt irritated for some reason.

Maybe it was because they had been shooting all day in the forest, bugs everywhere and scaring the shit out of the members. Maybe it was because it was unusually hot today, and his neck was sticky with sweat. Maybe it was because they had been here for so long, yet they still had to wait until nighttime to finish their shoot.

Or maybe it was because Heeseung wasn’t allowed to be around Sunghoon 24/7 while they were filming, since they had agreed to keep PDA to the down-low around people outside of the company.

Nearby, Sunghoon laughed at something Jake said, and Heeseung itched to reach out, throw an arm around his neck, press a smooch to his cheek, _something._

(Yeah, it was probably because of that.)

So when he took a glance at himself after putting on the clothes for their next scene, he had to stifle a groan.

Now, Heeseung was open to wearing all kinds of different clothing, having long accepted that if he were to debut he would be doing all sorts of concepts. 

But as he stared at himself in the mirror, he felt awkward in the satin-white collared shirt, the high-waisted pants just slightly too snug against his stomach.

It did _not_ help that Sunghoon, who was getting his hair done, looked even more angelic in his ruffled shirt and frilled sleeves. (God, Heeseung wanted to kiss him _so_ badly.)

The stylist looked up, probably noticing Heeseung since he had been staring at Sunghoon for almost a full minute. “Oh, Heeseung, you’re all done changing? I’ll get to you in a second.”

Sunghoon, who was taking a sip of water, looked up at the mention of Heeseung’s name and promptly choked.

Heeseung immediately rushed over, rubbing Sunghoon’s back as the boy coughed. 

“Sunghoonie, are you alright?”

“Y-yeah,” Sunghoon coughed, eyes watering. 

“Alright,” Heeseung said, forcing himself to pull away. “Try not to do that when the stylist has a curling iron,” he joked.

Sunghoon gave a little thumbs-up, taking another sip of water to clear his airway, and Heeseung stood back to wait for his turn with the stylist.

-

“Cut!”

Heeseung couldn’t help but let out a sigh. This was their 10th? 15th? take since they had begun filming the scene, and it was starting to get tiring. It was supposed to be an easy scene, just a simple full shot of the members standing in front of the forest, lights flashing around them.

But it was late and everyone was losing focus. There were bugs flying everywhere, and multiple takes had been ruined by the members flinching away from a bug that flew a little too close to their faces. Heeseung couldn’t help but space out for a couple of takes, forgetting the director’s instruction to shift his gaze towards the camera.

And then…

“Sunghoon-sshi! Please keep your eyes on the camera!”

Sunghoon bowed apologetically. “Sorry, Director-nim!”

Next to him, Jake and Jay shared amused glances. “He isn’t going anywhere, so you can stare all you want later,” Jay teased.

Sunghoon shot him a flustered glare.

 _I wonder what he was looking at,_ Heeseung thought idly.

“Let’s take it from the beginning again,” the director called, and Heeseung readied himself for yet another take.

-

“Alright, that’s a wrap for this scene, take a break everyone,” the director called, clapping his hands.

With a sigh, the members plodded away from the set, stretching their tense limbs.

Ni-ki fidgeted with the cuff of his sleeve. “I can’t wait to take this off,” he mumbled.

“Not yet,” Sunoo said, holding Ni-ki’s hand away from his sleeve. “We still have a few more things to shoot.”

“I think the staff has food ready,” Jay said, pointing to the takeout on the table. 

“Why’d today have to be so cold? I'm freezing in this outfit,” Jake complained, shivering slightly under the thin silk of his shirt.

“I wonder what kind of drinks they have,” Jungwon mused.

The rest of the members wandered towards the trailer, where the staff was waiting to fix their makeup and cool them down.

Heeseung was about to head over to join the other members when Sunghoon tugged on his arm. “Wait,” he murmured.

“Is something wrong, Sunghoonie?”

Sunghoon bit his lip before tugging at his arm. “Can I do something real quick?”

Heeseung allowed himself to be dragged deeper into the forest where they were filming, albeit curious about where he was being taken. 

Finally, when they were out of sight from the staff and the other members, Sunghoon turned around with an indecipherable look on his face.

“Sunghoon, what-”

Heeseung was cut off by a pair of lips surging up and meeting his own.

He responded immediately, enthusiastically tugging Sunghoon’s body flush against his own. Sunghoon’s mouth was warm against his, pressing insistently at Heeseung’s lips as his arms reached up to wind around his neck. They were careful not to make any noise as they deepened the kiss, still aware of how close they were to the filming site.

When they pulled away to breathe, still centimeters away from one another, Heeseung let out a little breathless laugh. “Did you drag me here just for this?”

Sunghoon stared at him. Heeseung’s hair was ruffled from where Sunghoon had run his fingers through the strands, and his lips were kiss-swollen and pink, tinted gloss smudged on the corner of his mouth. 

_Ah, seriously..._

“Do you have _any_ idea of how beautiful you are?” Sunghoon whispered, accentuating each word with a peck against the sides of Heeseung’s mouth, on top of his cupid’s bow, against the pout of his bottom lip.

“I’m not _that_ good-looking. You’re prettier,” Heeseung mumbled, lips brushing Sunghoon’s pout as he spoke.

Sunghoon broke off the kiss, looking almost _scandalized_ by Heeseung’s statement.

“You don’t think you’re good-looking? Are you _serious_?”

Heeseung was taken aback by his slight outburst, a deer-in-headlights expression on his face.

“Listen here, hyung,” Sunghoon hissed, tugging him close by the collar. “The reason why I choked when I saw you, the reason I kept screwing up at the shoot today was because you looked so goddamn _ethereal_ in your....” he paused to gesture wildly at Heeseung’s clothing. “...I don't know, your vampire clothing or whatever.” 

Heeseung let out a little snort at that. “That’s one way to describe my outfit.”

“–Besides the point!” Sunghoon snapped. “You’re the first one to call any of us pretty but have you _seen_ yourself? You’re gorgeous, hyung.”

Heeseung stared blankly, as if digesting the sheer number of compliments that he had just received, before his face flushed bright red.

“You can’t just... _say_ that,” he groaned, burying his burning face into his hands.

“It’s true, though,” Sunghoon smiled fondly, gently prying Heeseung’s hands away from his face. “And I’ll keep reminding you until you understand.”

Sunghoon’s eyes were wide and shining with so much damn _adoration_ that Heeseung, overwhelmed by the feelings bubbling in his chest, couldn’t help leaning in and pressing another affectionate peck to his lips. 

He watched Sunghoon’s cheeks redden as he pulled back. 

“You have to stop kissing me every time I compliment you,” Sunghoon groaned, hiding his smile behind a hand.

“But you think I’m...pretty.”

“Of course, hyung.”

And as Heeseung stood in his collared shirt with the puffy sleeves and high-waisted pants that squeezed his stomach, Sunghoon smiling in his arms, he couldn’t help but feel a little convinced that _yeah,_ maybe he felt a little pretty.

**Author's Note:**

> scream at me @ftaephoria on twitter


End file.
